1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multi function peripheral having a plurality of functions such as a facsimile, a copier, a scanner, a multi function peripheral system, and a functional control method in the multi function peripheral system.
2. Related Art
A multi function peripheral is widely known which is provided with a plurality of functions, a facsimile transmission function to transmit image information via a communication line and a facsimile receive function to receive image information, a copier function to read image information recorded on a record medium and record the image information on another record medium, a scanner function to read image information recorded on a record medium and stored in a memory unit, etc.
Japanese Patent Application Provisional Publication No. P2002-152446A discloses a multi function peripheral which stores menu display data for each user in the memory unit beforehand, displays the menu corresponding to a user when the user inputs his/her identification information (password), and allows the user to use functions indicated by the menu.
However, in order to set up whether each of plurality of functions of the multi function peripheral is allowed to be used, it is necessary to go to the place where the multi function peripheral is installed, and execute a setup operation with the operation panel of the multi function peripheral. Further, there was a problematical point that the setup operation is troublesome.